yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 4: Young Blood
The events played out are all before keyth's "death" and "kidnaping". Participants *Lucious Creed *Len Kagamine *Densuke Ryoji (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPBE2uFU-Sc&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 ) “Fwoo!” A strike, in the echo’s of the Ryoji lab. Densuke would be throwing precision blows on his wing chun dummy, practicing his skills. It was rare. Between training HFH recruits left and right it often kept him from keeping track of his own training routine. Densuke would strike the dummy in what looked like fixed positions. Loud clanks of wood could be heard echoing throughout the danger room as he utilized his hands, forearms, shoulders, and biceps to attack the wooden arms of the dummy (http://www.kwokwingchun.com/img/assets/wing-chun-wooded-dummy-practice.jpg ) “klonk, klonk…k-CLAK” the last hit Densuke threw, was an right handed uppercut, while his left hand moved downwards in what looked like a strike to the groin of the dummy. Densuke would stand back up fixing his position and the dummy back in place, sighing to himself. The dummy would then collapse into pieces and hunks of what looked like refined firewood. “:I” would be the look on densuke’s face, before he’d shake his head and move from the danger room through the corridors of the cave, making his way to the main plateau, where the supercomputer was. Felicity would jog up to Densuke, in her usual short training shorts, and tank top with a cup of coffee in her hand. “Mocha coffee, with 7 sugers, and coco powder as you requested Mr.Ryoji.” Densuke would take the coffee scowling at his wife. “You know I hate when you do that.” Felicity would giggle and kiss Densuke on the cheek heart fully. Leon would be on the next platform lifting what looked like a weight of sorts. Densuke would reach his hand out and shake his head. “hey, hey Leon don’t mess with those alright?” Leon would look up at his father. “It’s not heavy father I promise.” Densuke would snatch the weight from his son, and glare. “no. you’re starting with martial arts alright? Not full blown, weights.” Leon would suck his teeth and walk away, his shaggy hair flowing. Densuke then felt the weight in his own hand. “. . .is this my 80lb barbell?...” Densuke looked at leon as he walked away. “. . with one hand??” densuke’s focus went back at hand. “Alright, computer open case files. I’ve been neglecting my job…” A couple of case files popped up. More notably a news report, about a man with the allias of purple being killed. Also the kpd eradicated a clan by the name of the Tenchimaru. There was another case about the faceless men that attacked the city. Densuke was busy at work with gadgets and let lu handle the situation accordingly. There were little casualties sand it was handled very well….though they asked for densuke’s grandfather by name. which heavily concerned him. “This is a lot…there’s a lot to be done. It won’t overwhelm me however, I’ll look into it. Ayperos.” Ayperos would lower from the heights of the ceiling, and land in squat raising his head up and looking at Densuke. “You rang?” “Go and I investigate the eradication of the Tenchimaru clan by the kpd..says the Unit GOLIATH is new. I tried to get into the server, and I only have brief info, nothing else. Everything else is locked tighth through a mainframe randomizer. Can’t even get any info unless I went straight to the source….but see what you can get.” “On it” Aypero’s jet boots hummed and he took off, into the air way port of the cave. Densuke would take in a deep breath and yell out. “LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” if lu responded or yelled back Densuke would take a sip of his coffe. “come come my bretheren I need your help in something.” If lu came as instructed, he’d stand him beside himself as he, and felicity, and lu would all look at the computer screen and watch the news report (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_13_Kasaihana_new%27s_report_two. ) “Hmm…a Yakuza murder. And we’re the blame of course. Espcially you night owl.” Densuke would playfully nudge Lu, before downing the rest of his coffe and placing it on the counter. “So are you gonna go deary?” Felicity would huggle Densuke around his waist. “It won’t be that bad. It’s an investigation. I’ll get on it, investigate it myself, find the culprit make em pay. Also we’re hitting up the chitori clan tonight after this so let’s make this a one nighter folks.” Densuke would turn, and walk twaords the armory. “Suit up Lu, meet me in five at the Black Bird Jet.” Densuke would kiss felicity on her forehead, and cup her cheek in his hand. “Thanks for the support. You and mom, have a big dinner for me and Lu, alright?” Leon would come be hind Densuke, and tug on his shirt. “Dad…can I go?” Densuke would sigh. “Leon..it’s to dangerous. I’m…sigh.” Leon had teary eyes, and Densuke shook his head. “Felicity you suit up to. Take leon, you two can man the plane in case anything gets heavy. “ Leon did a tiger woods arm pump, and went off to change clothes. “WOOOOO!” he yelled out. Nice way to make a six year olds dream come true. “I’ll suit up hun, meet you in five. You too lu.” Uub: - Lu remained in a squatted position lightly dragging his feet across the thin line leading from the one corner of the cave to the other . His gaze remained on the small printed letters placed in the auto mechanics book that was almost the size of his head , “ Hmm.. according to this .. A vehicle maintenance is a fundamental part of a mechanic's work ...in modern industrialized countries, while in others they are only consulted when a vehicle is already showing signs of malfunction. Preventative maintenance is also a fundamental part of a mechanic's job, but this is not possible in the case of vehicles that are not regularly maintained by a mechanic. One misunderstood aspect of preventative…… BLAH... BLAH.. BLAH.. “ Lu lightly pinching the center of his nose would tilt the book downwards , “ This is gonna make my head explode “ Lu spun a bit to where his legs would be caught by the thin line forcing his body to hang upside down . Like a bat in it’s resting position lightly swaying his body back and forth Lu would begin to ponder to himself . It was no secret that the whole incident at the parade was definitely most terrorizing and though he didn’t get the whole job done he was especially satisfied with the fact that he had shown growth in his abilities , Lu directed his ears to the calling of his name , Lu quickly allowing his body to drop doing a few backflips in the air while he did so landing in a squat , He lightly placed his hands on his knees his book constantly refusing to close from closing due the finger of his he trapped in the middle. With a Light yawn Lu would respond “ Im coming.. Im coming “ Lu dragged his feet through the cave , attired in a tank top and sweats white nike socks spreading it’s warmth against his feet . “ Hey Mrs.Ryogi “ Lu told her as he passed her lightly bowing down in respect . He looked over Densukes shoulder catching sight of the news report slightly shaking his head “ Heh.. the media “ Lu quickly leaped upon the railings seating himself upon before responding to Densuke after a friendly nudge “ The media .. the police the whole damn government.. they're all corrupt but they’ll so be brought to justice “ Lu spoke out with an expression motivated by determination . Before taking off towards his costume Lu would give off a slight nod “ Owl’s on it “ He said dashing off towards the suits held behind the clear tube , Lu quickly tagging the tube which slowly opened enabling it’s access to Lu . He quickly attired himself his face mask being the last one on , Lu turned forcibly stretching his arms moving them in a circular motion making his way towards the Black Bird , Lu slid his hands against the wall until he was finally at the arsenal placing a hard firm grasp on his Bo - staff , “ Alright guys See you later “ Lu shouted before making his way towards the jet , His Bo - staff held against his back , Lu would stop shoulder to shoulder with Densuke , “ Finally another adventure “ Densuke would stand beside Lu in his Black Dusk outfit. His shield holstered on his back beneath the cape, out of plain view. Densuke would look over to Lu. “It’s been to long since we’ve done an actual mission together. Let’s make the most of this mission.” Felicity would tap Densuke on his shoulder, and look over to her, and as he did it seemed like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=mGJFpp6fD44 ) (http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m36ncyUohN1r8oltxo1_1280.jpg ) Densuke would be drooling from the mouth as he admired his wife’s figure as she walked up. “ba…..ba-ba-ba….baaabe.” Felicity would giggle and spin around, doing a pirouette and posing with her arms spread outwards. “teehee! It’s new! Ochigi designed it for me in case I ever have to go out on the field. My HFH name is the Scarlet Firebolt! This suit is so cool babe! I can kill-..i mean. Help those in need!...haha.” Densuke would scowl as he wiggled his finger in felicities face. “No. More. Killing. Not unless it’s completely nessecary. I’ve had the cameras record you cleaning blood from your untensiles..you’ve been hunting sharks barehanded again haven’t y-“ “AHAHAHAH WHO’S READY TO GO! C’MON LEON, LU, HAHAHAHAHA!” Felicity would board the plane Densuke would look at lu and shake his head. “think reeeeeeeeeeeeally hard before you get married. Oh. And make sure your girlfriend isn’t someone who tried to kill you, who you end up kidnapping and holding hostage. I think she has stockholme syndrome.” Densuke would stare at her ass for a minute before venturing into the plane. Once everyone was in the plane would take off, as felicity piloted it. Densuke and lu would be sitting in the back passenger seats. Densuke would be using the mobile lab, working on a metal rod of sorts, a small one at that. There were more by his right side, but whilst working on them he’d spark a conversation. “You know something Lu, I don’t think we’ve ever taken time to really get to know each other. What’s your story? Where you from, how’d you get here in big ol Kasihana?” Uub: Lucious taking a seat in the jet with a sense of awkwardness and unease , Lu usually thought Densuke stuck to only physical training he never thought he’d actually be giving him dating advice it was then Lu was asked the question he doubted his ability to answer . It was then Lucious spoke turning his view to the waves of the ocean below them .(( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=dok4wJ4pqo0 )) “ My life .. heh well it wasn’t rainbows and sunshines I can tell you that .. Mothers dead.. fathers in jail .. lived with my grandfather half my life until he was killed my sister living it off big in boarding school and me a seventeen year old felon funny how life works” - flash back- “ Papa.. Papa... where are we going ? “ His voice came out timid and soft what more would you expect from a six year old , His bold blue eyes full of innocence planted against the window watching as the buildings raced past him along with the dimmed down street lights . His eyes was caught by sign of his favorite restaurant . A Panda Bear prancing along it’s letters , The young Lucious in shock quickly began pouncing against his seat “ Dad .. you pass it.. you Passed Yo Yo Yippio ..Dad.. “ His gazed remained at the back of his father's neck , His father refused to share any words of comfort with his son , his eyes remained set on the road quickly activating his windshields as drops of rains began dropping among his window . The car slowly stopped in front of what seemed to be a small restaurant , Lucious father quickly turned around his eyes reached towards him “ Stay here..” He said placing the black authentic hat over his long black hair which fell down his back swaying swiftly among his shoulder blades . Lucious gave off a light innocent nod gripping onto his teddy as his eyes glossed while following his father who quickly took of from the vehicle , A man stood before the door quickly pushing his hand out forward attempting to stop Lucious father. But to his surprise his eyes would soon dilate as Lucious father took a firm grip onto the mans shoulder , Quickly guiding up towards his pony tail forcefully pulling it down ramming his knife into the man’s throat. Lucious quickly fell back to his seat the view was far too gruesome for his eyes which were filled with innocence and concern. No child should have to see this all he really needed to know about is what was on the kids channel not this . Red liquid exiting the mans thorax flew everywhere staining the sidewalk slowly being washed away by the rain. Lucious father allowed the man to fall among his knees fighting for a chance to breath he held his neck attempting the stop the bleeding. His eyes met Lucious as his life slowly slipped away before him, A tear ran down Lucious cheek “ NO… STOP PAPA ! “ Lucious began to forcefully jam his hands onto the framing of the windows. His ears caught upon the screaming from the restaurant . He saw their shadows falling one by one there screams of terror quickly brought to silence by the sound of bullets firing at a rapid speed. It wasn’t long till Lucius father came barging out the restaurant his desert eagle at his grasp -end of flashback- But I guess I can’t complain this is the most fun I’ve had in a while I actually feel like I belong and though these people may look at me as an enemy I know in my heart that they need me more than ever “ Lucious chuckled setting his gaze outside the window once m “ It’s funny how things work I went from reading comic books to being a part of them.. only difference is people actually made sense in comic books “ Lu gently laid his head against his chair his grip around his bo - staff fastly tightened . Densuke listened to his story..his low sense of apathy kicked in and he could sense Lu was feeling some type of way. The look on his face was distorted..distant. like he was temporarily lost in a memory. Densuke felt for him. Though he’d never had the classic superhero origin story, his father however did. He was not stranger to losing loved ones..”Life is a funny thing. A real bitch until you get to know her. Even then she just becomes a pretty bitch.” Densuke would finish the invention, and hold it up to the light in the jet. “If life were like the comics, we’d emerge from the cave with cheers of joy, and people greeting us on the regular. I didn’t have a hard life I’ll be the first to admit. My mom was in Africa for a while, dad went to work for the government, I was pretty much self raised. Then one day I learned what pops was and it became some odd..family tradiditon for Ryoji’s to become vigilantes of Kasihana…I didn’t even get to have a life. But I’m making one. I’m not much older than you, so I don’t know why I’m talking to you like I’m some wise man heh heh. But you’re right. The people don’t have to like us, to appreciate what we do. Doing it for the good of others, not ourselves. That’s what seperates us from vigilantes and makes us-“ “Heroes.” Leon budded in. He’d be holding himself up on the edge of the crime lab table. “Mr.Owl you should cheer up. Things could be worse. You could be gay.” Densuke would facepalm himself while sighing heavily. “Felicity. He’s been hanging around Danny again hasn’t he.” Felicity nervously looked around. “OH we’re here!” Densuke would hold out a couple of six inch metal rods to Lu. “new invention. Havne’t named em yet, but it’ll act as a portable foothold, in case you find yourself in an unmanouverable spot. It aslo can extend and be used as a lightning rod. I feel as though I’ve run into way to many electric based enemies. Never hurts to have some defense on your side.” Densuke would nod, and feel the turbulence. “we’re hear. Felicity stand by. Leon, protect your mother. Got your wooden katana?” Leon would hold it up with a blank facial expression. “Oi. Protect mom. Got it.” Densuke would nod and fist bump his son. “Let’s roll Lu.” The emergency hatch would open over what looked to be the sighting of a bombing. Densuke would leap out, extending his cape and reducing his speed, basically gliding downwards to the scene of the crime. If lu had landed as well, he’d nod to him, signaling him to come closer. “You’ve been on a few missions lately, but it’s time we tought you proper investigation skills. This was the site of a bombing. A well planned one at that. Keep this in mind: in any bombing, there is always a main point of origin as it’s blast radious will expand outwards..there.” Densuke would point to one non darkend spot, in the area. “that normal spot, is the origin. Take a look. I’m going to recreate the structure of the building. “Densuke would touch his watch, and a holographic blueprint layout would appear before him and lu, recrating the buildings layout. “We’re here.” Densuke pointed. “This appeared to be the back of the club. An old brothel they called it, rand by a Yakuza chairman who goes by the name of purple. Dead now cleary, but important to know. If we read it correctly….” Densuke would move his finger down the hologram. “judging by the positioning of the furniture, the bomb was placed in this chairs vicinity right behind the office desk. Meaning someone got to him, more than likely a woman, and seduced him long enough to get what they wanted. But what…were they here for…could it have been information on the computer perhaps? Was it a person?...these are questions that need to be asked frequently. You following me lu? I’m only teaching you these things, for when I can’t be there.” Uub: “ hmmm .. “ Lu circled the room analyzing it a bit this was the origin as Densuke called it the non darkened spot this bomb exploded outwards quite rare to Lu. Lu quenched his eyes a bit lightly rubbing his chin while gliding his hands down it’s structure “ Hmmm.. well theres either two ways this girl could have gotten in here .. a very trustworthy comrade … or he’s just a very dirty dog.. that lets his dic get the best of him “ Lu placing his staff on the ground squatting a bit his eyes would journey the room refusing to miss any clue . “ Eh.. theres not much I can find due to this place exploding “ Lu directed his attention to the holographic image , “ What I wanna know is how was she able to have enough time to seduce him and be able to gain enough time to escape before the bomb went off ? Im guessing there was someone else here … there had to be “ Lu crossed his arms in a oddly fashion a bit puzzled by the whole image . “ It is possible that she left after she was finished Is there an image of the body ? “ Lu solemnly said while falling down on to one knee setting his eyes down upon the image JasonTodd: -”So tell me how you know about this again?” Kaito would say tussling back his blue hair in confusion and worry as Len sat back turned towards him on his computer in his room. Len wore a black sweater that was zipped all the way up covering the grey shirt that hid beneath it, black skinny jeans that were torn at the knee, and black converes that had bleach stains on the bottom of them.”Lots and lots of intense stalking and hours put on my computer screen” Len said as he turned around facing Kaito. Kaito’s blue hair was shorter than yesterday indicating he must of had a haircut of some sorts maybe a snip of the top nothing large, he was still in his school uniform a white dress shirt tucked into black dress pants and has a grey blazer covering it with a dolphin symbol on the left side. “That doesn't seem healthy for your eyes Len….I’m worried about you,I mean are you sure you want to do this!” Kaito exclaimed trying to reason with his friend.”Don't worry Kaito, that last mission was a piece of cake, this mission is even easier it’s just an investigat-” Len was interrupted as his twin sister Rin walked into the room without a warning. “What are you dorks talking about in here” Rin said putting her hands to her waist and glaring at len. Kaito blushed a heavy red; he has had the biggest crush on Rin since the 5th grade, every time he saw her he would instantly lose his sense to speak making Len want to puke.”Rin get out of my room,I barge into your room asking stupid questions!” Len exclaimed his face turning an angry red almost matching Kaito’s. “Kaito likes me in here” she said turning to Kaito in an instant “don’t you Kaito...you like me being here?” she brought her face closer to his so close he could feel her breath on his chin. Kaito opened his mouth to speak when Len grabbed Rin by the left arm and flung her out of his room.”And don’t come back!” He exclaimed shutting the door so hard it made the windows vibrate. “You annoy the living hell out of me when you do that she isn't even attractive! she looks like me!” Len exclaimed sounding very annoyed with Kaito of his cowardice. he is right kaito thought. Rin does look like Len, they were actually both attractive the only difference is that Rin accepts that she is attractive while Len was more modest. Len reached into his night stand directly to the left of his bed; pulling out a small head set. Len handed the headset to Kaito “Here take this,it will help us communicate during the mission”. Kaito took the headset and slid it on to his head, Len then touched a button on the keyboard turning on every single camera at once. there about 30 boxes on the screen,Kaito then sat down at the computer desk facing the computer.” wow it looks like a bomb exploded here” Kaito said as he turned around to face Len, but he was already gone as Kaito looked at the wide open window and sighed then turned back to the computer screen. Len ran through the night it didn't take long to get where he was going he stopped and climbed at the top of a nearby building with ease.Len squinted, as Lu and the other man looked at a holographic image pointing out tiny things as they observed,Lu couldn't hear what exactly they were saying,he had to get closer without alarming them,Len stood up taking his black sun glasses out of his jacket pocket then sliding them over his bright sky sky blue eyes,he then jumped down from the roof silently.- (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=dyTkXs4PPXg ) Densuke would add to the last of lu’s suggestions with his own. “Hmm..could be the work of a body double. If not an outside one…an inside one. Take a look.” Densuke would scan the blueprints for any odd signatures. “See this right here? It’s a synthetic signature. Usually when synthetics are used, unlike human dna, it always leaves traces behind. Especially the particles produced when one appears out of thin air. It’s body runs off of external energy, and not an internal physique like humans.” Densuke woud outline a string of green particles that stood in a row. “Who ever it was used a clone. A self produced one, arguably to do the work, while they did whatever they did. I’d say it could be a man or a woman, but I suspect it was a woman with male help….your contact. Especially from this video feed of a bouncer who switched shifts just before the explosion.” Densuke would pull up a video of a giant bald bouncer shaking his head, from a classififed KPD file using his watch. The man in the video spoke. “Yeah I was just switching shifts. Had to get home to the wife and kids…saw a woman there. I recognize her, they call her uh….golden lips sakura? Or something? I don’t know, bitch is good at giving brain I guess. She passed me as she ran into the hallway crying. Didn’t think much of it, just got in my car and jetted. Im like 3 miiles out and next thing you know “boom”. It was…tragic.” Densuke cut the video off. “See if your guy knows anyone by that name. “Golden lips sakura.” We’ll track her, and see where she hails from…” Densuke would look away for a second, into the distance of the night sky. “Young man…unless you want to be confronted in a violent way, I suggest you make your prescence known. I’ve known you were around since the moment you jumped from the roof.” Densuke pointed to his cowl, not looking in the boys direction. “Sonar.” Densuke would turn around, giving the boy a pericing stare before speaking soundly. “And who might you be? It’s quite late out at this time of night…should you really be out here snooping around a federal crime scene?” Densuke’s cloak, shorueded his shoulders, as he looked at the boy with intense whitened eyes. (http://www.surftin.com/images/batman-comic-fan_37930.jpg ) JasonTodd: -Len walked closer; coming out of the shadows. He stood there frozen in front of the man,Len slowly lifted both of his hand in front of him showing that he did not attend to attack the two heroes. “Its a friday so no school tomorrow thought I follow up on this lead I had…” Len said with a smirk as he brought his hands down to his hips,Len then began to speak again.”I want to join, I want to help people…..I-I can’t stand by any longer while innocent people die.” He sighed as he lowered his head and took off his black hood, uncovering his shaggy sandy blonde hair that covered half of his shades.”My name is Justice,and I’m at your service if you’ll have me!-Len said with a huge white smile on his face. He then held out his right hand for a handshake, looking towards the man.- Densuke watched the child, with intensity. He seemed promising…a young youth who actually wanted to do something about the corruption in the city…too young…Densuke’s eye contacts went straight to work. Electronic Contact Lenses- A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. Densuke mainly. They have a direct link with Ochigi' super computer, giving densuke the ability to face recognition and match up with kpd files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If there’s a record on someone in government or local files, densuke can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing densuke to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional electricity making EMP's useless.( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoji_Tech_Inventory#Situational_Aid ) Densuke quickly began running facial recognition technology to identify the boys chin shape, hair, and jaw bones. A quick glance of low level x-ray, and Densuke was able to look right through the sunglasses, getting the final piece of his face. Not a second later Densuke was able to find the boy known as “justice”’s birth certificate, and identification. “This isn’t a comic book…Len. This is real life. What we do, could get you killed…you’re young. In the prime of your youth, you’re a kid in high school…you should be studying. Not out here investigating things you have no business. Go home “Justice.” “Densuke would look at the child with a somewhat sorrowful look. “If anything happened to you. The priority would all fall on my behalf..what would I tell your parents..if you died on the field.” Densuke would relish the silence as a feint wind blew, fluttering his cape in the breeze a bit. Densuke ment well with his intentions. He didn’t want to see anyone else die on his behalf. He was already protective especially over Lu. He didn’t want any further casualties. JasonTodd: “How do you know my na- nevermind forget about thath” Len would say as he stepped forward bring his left hand to his hip and his right to jabbing the man straight in the chest”How dare you! How dare you judge my abilities by my age! I bet I can take you right here right now you-you-you bastard!”Len would yell in an angry fit.”and I don't need anyone taking care of me! I knew this was a mistake…”He said turning away then slipping his hand into his right pocket pulling out small home made smoke pellets, he then would throw them onto the ground and watch as the smoke filled the area.Len would run into the other direction and backflip onto a nearby street light, watching as the smoke filled the rest of the area. I will show them what I can do Len thought as he put his left finger up to his earpiece.”Kaito are you there” len would say pressing the ear peice into his ear so he could hear Kaito better beneath the sound of the smoke “ yeah I’m here!” he would exclaim in a muffled sound through the cheap earpiece, “I’m about to go in full whoop ass mode right now...make sure you keep watch of anything out of the ordinary, ok?”-”Ok,wait what!” Kaito replied but was cut off by Len who quickly jumped off the light and headed straight for the man who had told him he wasn't old enough.Len held his hands in front of his body s he dove down into the smoke,hand standing on the man’s shoulders then bending his lower half down, putting pressure on the man’s upper half- Densuke would stand and watch as the boy threw his jab. Len would probably feel an odd pain in his hand as he just punched the material the suit was made out of i.e solid ragnaite (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnainium/Ragnite ) his punch would connect but leave a loud “CLANG” Densuke would simply stand there, his cape still covering his body. The boy walked away and threw a smoke bomb. “Homemade gear? Does he have experience in the field?” Densuke would think to himself. His heat vision kicked in , and he followed the boys movements easily, seeing his location plain as day. Densuke would merely stand and wait for the boy to make a move and sure enough he did. Leaping into the air, he’d land on densuke’s shoulder and immediately his brain went to work strategizing a plan in half second intervals. He couldn’t help it. Densuke was gifted with the ability to use 100% of his brains maximum potential. As such User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. regardless of personal preference will always have a habit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trivial things like washing dishes, to fighting up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the environment and in dangerous situations (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Densuke_Mifunae#Koikonjitto_Physology ). That being said the moment Densuke was grabed and perched upon, as the child came down Densuke had already reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a protatble rocket thruster. The thruster looks like a small disc, no bigger than a large cookie. These disc actually have a storage of gunpower in the middle of them, which by the same method of the shuriken, has a flnt switch directly behind the gunpower, only with these it is activated when the thruster is placed on something. Placed on a surface mainly, and it could be anything, which is why when using these one should hold the side with the booster present, to avoid setting it off. These thrusters have enough force to move a large metal dumpster with only one attached. Much heavier substances can be moved, via, more thrusters added. Just before the child’s feet connected to densuke’s chest, Densuke would raise his arm up from beneath the cape and attempt to palm the child in the chest. (by the by the combat system is a lil different here lol everything is done as an attempt so it’s not an auto hit y’know? Just letting you know for the future so no one tries to void your post or nothing.) seeing as how the child was in mid momentum, changing his course or guarding from this angle was seemingly impossible. As such once the palm connected, the boy would not only be sent flying back 3 feet in the air from the sheer force of densuke’s hit, but a rocket thruster would suddenly burst into flames propelling the child backwards 10 feet until he hit the wall of the neighboring building. This impact would knock the wind from his body, and leave him somewhat in a dazed state with agonizing back pain. The thrust would simply fall off of his stomach after it ran out of juice. Densuke would slowly begin to walk his way over to him. His interest…was now peaked. This boy obviously had an athletic physique, and gifted martial skill. “That was impressive. But you have a habit of underestimating your opponent. Greatly. Yet, if you’d like to continue, I’m interested to see what else you have hidden in your high school bag of tricks.” Densuke would now be standing 4 feet from the young man, his hand itching at his utility belt. His cowl covering his body once more to conceal his movement. JasonTodd: I would clutch my stomach in pain as a voice could be heard from the ear peice that had fall out of my ear during the attack.”So ass whooping mode, eh?” Kaito would say as I stood on my knees still clutching my stomach as I got up slowly facing the man ignoring Kaito’s remark.His armour is strong, that meant Len couldn't chi block and his react time is perfect, way faster than Lens’ there was clearly no way Len could beat him with out using- no he couldn't use it, his grand father had told him never to use such a technique when it isn't an emergency and this wasn't an emergency. “Ok you’re clearly stronger than I thought!” I would say with a large smirk upon my face.I then would charge at him full speed taking only 5 seconds to get in front of him. I only have once chance at this Len would think in his head as he would form three fingers in each hand if this worked he then would try to guess every weak spot in the armor as he hit the armour with individual jabs. not focusing on just one part covering every part of his armour, his hands would look like blurs as he kept up with the rhythm of his jabs.again if these hit they would be strong enough to break through steal (http://24.media.tumblr.com/ad65ce5d354710bcdfcf198e39e5c9b3/tumblr_mtk1qe0GXh1rxs1r1o1_400.gif) Densuke would watch as the boy recovered...he had determination, and guts. A great start up, but it won’t get you everywhere unless it’s properly honed and trained. Densuke could see the boy was hesitating. Planning and plotting. His facial expression was a dead giveaway. The boy began to move, and densuke’s peak human reflexes kicked in…not only that, but an application of a martial art he knew all to well kicked in. Slowed Vision Slowed Vision is a technique that allows the user to train their eyes to actually see things coming towards them at a slower speed. This in no way changes time or have any super ability behind it. This is a technique that fighters use today. This can easily mean that when a punch is thrown at the user, he or she sees the punch coming at them at normal speed. But upon that person focusing their mind and vision, they can cause their vision to slow down and they actually move at a faster pace. The five seconds it took him to move, only gave Densuke more thinking time. As he raised his fist for the first strike, Densuke would watch as opponent made his move. Densuke took the first few strikes dished out, but only to close the distance. He was hitting in various areas, though most of them were aimed towards the metal plates of the armor (since no spots were outright specifided, it was written as varius parts, and can be manipulated) densuke’s body barely winced due to the suit, but his hits had some tang to them. He was experienced in combat…if not for this armor..these hits would probably have some real pain behind him. Densuke would reveal yet another gadget In his belt. Taking a step back avoiding the next blow the boy threw, he’d slightly leap from the ground, and spin his body in a three sixty. However at the peak of the spin when he returned to his original facing, he’d toss a light blue pellet from his utility belt, at the boys feet, known as a cryopellet, all with in a single second time frame.. The Cryopellet is a means of freezing parts, or objects a person might have, though it is not thorough enough to freeze an entire body unless three are used at once These pellets can be used multiple ways like creating shields, pressed to an enimies body to freeze or encase a certain part, or to weaken doors for easier acces. The pellet has to be pushed with extreme pressure to activate, by applying the right force to the right area, the area that will be frozen is 4 feet in range. The ice multiplies on it'self and becomes dense and thick, about 4 inches thick to be honest, giving it a pretty good durable layer of ice, but enough force can indeed crush it. if it connected with the boys feet, they would freeze him place, halting his movement fro the time being. The ice would spread up to encase his calfs and mold them to the ground, while Densuke’s cape slowly fluttered it’s way back down across his shoulders, and covered him again. “. . .Not gonna lie. I was not expecting such tenacity from you. I dare say…I’m impressed at your skills. But they’re not enough. To face the evil in this city you’ll need better gear, better planning and tatics, and most of all better resources. All of which, I can provide for you.” Densuke stood tall now, the breeze returning blowhing his cape to the left now. “If you still wish to join me…you verbaly agree that you are in control of your own life. I will mentor you in the ways of the vigilante. IF you chose this life…there is no turning back.” Densuke would turn away from the boy, and push a button on his watch. Felicity would return with the jet hovering lower than usual. You could only tell it was there due to the sound, the jet itself was completel camouflaged. A rope ladder would emerge from ti’s height. If the boy chose to go, Densuke would nod to him, to clim the ladder after Lu did. Densuke would soon follow after, and the three of them would proceed back to the cave, with a new hopeful ally, and new leads for cases needing to be solved. The young male would’ve tripped Densuke up a bit, ruining the (plot) and the cryopellet advantage he was seeking to gain. Sadly enough the boy was being over persistent so the jet would then simply wait and hover in place. As the boy threw his kick, Densuke would veer his head to the left, avoiding the kick completely, and attempting to lash out and violently grab the boy by his leg. In what seemed like an inhumanly fluent and fast motion, Densuke, being able to use every muscle in his body to the fullest, a perk of being a Koikonjitto, he would lift the boy in the air as easily as a cardboard box. Seeing as how densuke’s contacts were able to figure he only weighted less than 160 pounds, this would be childs play to do. As Densuke lifted the child by his one leg, it’d only take a literal half second to slam the boy back down to the ground, like whipping a towel in the gym, a wet one at that. The back of the boy’s head would hit the ground, first, with a loud thump, giving him a concussion on impact and knocking him unconscious if it connected (more than likely, seeing as how densuke’s strength was vastly superior and the boy didn’t have enough weight to counter act it.) and causing him to bleed from the head slightly. The boy’s vision would fade immediately, and he would slip into dream land. Densuke would secure the foot, and drag the boy along the ground, climbing into the ship and flying back to the base, to train this child into a true force to be reckoned with. “bandage him hun.” Densuke would speak to his wife. JasonTodd: Len would feel a large impact rushing through his head as the man bumped Len’s head against the ground, having a wound open up at the lower half of his head staining his beach blonde hair with red. lens vision would fade slowly as he saw the man picking him up and carying him.Len didn't know where but he assumed it was bad; hopefully it wasnt home. his mom would kill him if she found out he was going out late at night fighting bad guys he tried to stay conscious but the pain was too much,with one sigh of defeat he drifted off into a deep sleep. Len awoke in his own bed with his sister standing over him,her shoulder black hair messy and tangled which is unusual because she always keeps her hair in place,not one stand falling out of place. it was rare seeing her like this,he began to sit up.his hands trembled as he saw the huge hole that lay in the middle of Rin’s stomach “You did this to me,Len,you killed me” Rin repeated over and over as her hands gazed Len’s cheek. “NO!Stop please no” Len would say as tears fell from his face. he began to shake even more as Rins face started to decay and bleed.”You killed me! you!” She repeated crawling over on his bed putting her hands over his neck, gripping it tightly.”Arghhh!”he would scream as Rin strangled him with no emotion in her eyes what's so ever. at that precise moment Len woke up to a woman healing his wounds.not his sister.”It was just a dream….” he would whisper to himself as he would lie back down. Category:Ark 14